


Day at the Beach

by silmarilz1701



Series: The Ambarussa Chronicles [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmarilz1701/pseuds/silmarilz1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amrod and Amras run into some of their cousins while at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Beach

"Oh no.." Amrod and Amras were outside the city at the beach down by Alqualonde, and farther down the beach sat Nerdanel and Anaire. The two brothers were searching for gemstones and jewels. All was well until now...

"Mora aure Amrod, Amras," called a little girl, running down the sand. Her short play-dress flowing in the wind as she sped towards them. She seemed about the same age as the Ambarussa.

Amrod groaned. His brother Amras let out a squeak of panic and quickly covered up his pile of jewels. Girls are famous for liking anything that sparkled, and he knew that THIS girl, who by now had almost reached the twins, especially liked sapphires. Those just so happened to be HIS favorite as well.

"Oh.. uhh hi Aredhel..," managed Amras after he realized his brother wasn't going to extend a greeting to their cousin.

"What are you two doing," Aredhel asked cheerfully, bouncing up and down on her tip toes. She eyed them curiously.

"We're uh... Um..," stammered Amras. He gave his brother a pleading look.

Signing inwardly, Amrod saved his brother,"We're racing each other!"

Girls don't like to run much, it's a well-known fact. After all, Ami didn't like it when they went racing around the house!

"Wow really? I love running! I'm really good at running! Can I run with you?"

So much for that.

"Well actually, you see we WERE racing each other, but we're done now," Amrod said sticking his nose up into the air a bit.

Aredhel caught a glimpse of blue sparkling from underneath Amras' foot.

"Ohhh, what's that?!"

"Nothing. It's really nothing, Aredhel. Believe me. Nothing at all," Amras said quickly, trying to sound as calm as possible.

She looked about to say more when the trio noticed another girl, once again about the same age, was walking towards them. Her long hair was a warm gold color and maintained a slight curl without any sort of styling.

"Hello! My amil said that you were here. Ami says that I've not been spending enough time with family, whatever that's supposed to mean," said the girl as she approached.

"Hey Artanis! Have you been trying to climb Kementari's trees again? You know what happened last time we did that..," Amrod said. Galadriel wasn't like most girls their age. She loved to run and jump and climb. Amrod liked this about his half-cousin. And luckily she didn't like to take Amras' sapphires... He knew his brother could be a bit protective of his blue gemstones.

To everyone's surprise, Amras bent down, uncovered his hoard of sparkly sapphires, piled them into his wicker basket that was sitting nearby, and, though he strugged a bit, started carrying them off towards the adults.

Aredhel's eyes lit up as she saw the gems. She hovered over Amras' shoulder and asked, "May I have one or.. more.. of those beautifully shaped sapphires? Please cousin."

"No. No no no no NO."

Amrod almost didn't believe his ears. He'd never thought his brother capable of saying a straight 'no' to anyone. He knew his brother must have been really serious about those gems to not be willing to even share ONE of them.

Aredhel was just as surprised. She gave a little "Hmph" and crossed her arms and proceeded to drop back a few feet behind Amras.

Galadriel and Amrod walked side by side behind Aredhel. The golden-haired elfling let out a contempt snort and leaned in to whisper to Amrod.

"Didn't think your brother had it in him. That was a pretty definite answer. Could have been a bit more... tactful... and nicer though," Galadriel echoed Amrod's thoughts.

The little caravan reached the adults. They noticed now that both the twins' mother, Nerdanel, and Aredhel's mother, Anaire, had been joined by Earwen, the mother of Galadriel. It wasn't too surprising, as Anaire and Earwen were the best of friends and Nerdanel was also friends with both.

"What is that you've got, Amras," asked Anaire, smiling at the little elves.

"Sapphires. I found them all myself. And they're mine. My precious."

Nerdanel grinned. The kids were so cute. She looked at Aredhel and noticed the little girl had a frown on her face. "What's the matter, Aredhel?"

Putting on her most adorably sad face, she puckered up her lips as though about to cry and said, "Amras won't share even one sapphire with me."

"Amras. Is that the way we act," she scolded.

Behind them, Amrod leaned over to Galadriel and whispered, "Yeah. That is the way we act. I mean, he did just say that."

Nerdanel heard this, but let it go with a heavy sigh. There was no winning that battle, and it would just cause a scene trying to scold Amrod here in front of the relatives.

Amras planted his feet firmly on the sand and held his basket close against his chest.

"No. Why should I share. I found them all, and why can't Aredhel go find her own! It isn't FAIR ami!"

Nerdanel blushed a bit and replied, "You need to share because it's the right thing to do, so SHARE," she raised her voice. Trying to stay calm, she turned to the other adults. "I'm so sorry. I'm afraid that some of the elder children's bad manners are rubbing off on the twins."

Anaire laughed a little. "I think Fingon has taught Aredhel how to manipulate things for her benefit. I shall have to have a long talk with him later today."

With a stare at Aredhel to show how much he didn't want to do this willingly, Amras picked up a couple of sapphires from the corner of the basket, felt to make sure they weren't too big, and reluctantly handed them to the gleeful girl.

Aredhel gave such a happy grin that all three adults laughed.

"Don't worry Amras, there are plenty of sapphires along Alqualonde. I'm sure I can manage to find a few for you," said Earwen.

Nerdanel felt irritated with Earwen. She had been trying to discipline her son, but Earwen stepped in and gave the impression that Amras deserved some sort of compensation.

"Aunty Earwen, may I have some as well please," smiled Aredhel sweetly.

Earwen chuckled. "Yes, yes, of course you can. Though it probably won't be today. Finarfin and I are going to be very busy, and we are going to see his Vanyarin relatives. That reminds me. Nerdanel, Anaire, could either of you watch Artanis for me today? I'm sorry to drop this on you so suddenly.."

Galadriel looked up hopefully. Anywhere would be better than being babysat by her older brothers...

"We're free today. If you'd like to leave her with us, that'd be fine," Nerdanel offered.

Galadriel and Amrod turned to each other and grinned. Amras looked happily at his brother and cousin.

Aredhel turned to her mother. "Ami, may I go with them too?!"

"I'm afraid not. We have plans for later today already. Maybe another day."

At that, Amras looked much more relieved and loosened his grip on the basket of gemstones. Anaire and Aredhel said their goodbyes, got up, and left. Earwen thanked Nerdanel again before doing the same.

The little troupe decided to stop at the Feanorian's house to drop of the sapphires before doing anything else, or they knew Amras would be in a bad mood the whole time worrying about the jewels.

Whatever the trio decided to do, they knew it would be fun and most likely not something the adults would approve of.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, you can blame LadyBrooke for sparking this one ;)
> 
> Oh and I have no explanation of where the whole Sapphire obsession came from, but it appeared and now it won't leave...


End file.
